singstarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Master Song List
The following is a list of songs compatible with the guitar peripheral, either by adquiring them on the SingStore or by playing SingStar: Guitar. Note that to purchase the guitar add-on (0.40 GBP), you'll need to buy the original song first (1.15 GBP). } !style="background:#ddddee;" | Game !style="background:#ddddee;" | Song Title !style="background:#ddddee;" | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" | Release Date |- |''Guitar'' |"Kryptonite" |3 Doors Down | |- |''Guitar'' |"Helicopter" |Bloc Party | |- |''Guitar'' |"Song 2" |Blur | |- |''Guitar'' |"Ever Fallen In Love With Someone" |Buzzcocks | |- |''Guitar'' |"Bubbly" |Colbie Caillat | |- |''Guitar'' |"The Man Who Sold The World" |David Bowie | |- |''Guitar'' |"Grounds For Divorce" |Elbow | |- |''Guitar'' |"Kiss With A Fist" |Florence and the Machine | |- |''Guitar'' |"No You Girls" |Franz Ferdinand | |- |''Guitar'' |"Too Young To Die" |Jamiroquai | |- |''Guitar'' |"I Predict a Riot" |Kaiser Chiefs | |- |''Guitar'' |"Fire" |Kasabian | |- |''Guitar'' |"Suddenly I See" |KT Tunstall | |- |''Guitar'' |"My Delirium" |Ladyhawk | |- |''Guitar'' |"Supermassive Black Hole" |Muse | |- |''Guitar'' |"CrushCrushCrush" |Paramore | |- |''Guitar'' |"Debaser" |Pixies | |- |''Guitar'' |"Disco 2000" |Pulp | |- |''Guitar'' |"Under Pressure" |Queen & David Bowie | |- |''Guitar'' |"Just Looking" |Stereophonics | |- |''Guitar'' |"Waterfall" |The Stone Roses | |- |''Guitar'' |"Rock The Casbah" |The Clash | |- |''Guitar'' |"She Sells Sanctuary" |The Cult | |- |''Guitar'' |"The Lovecats" |The Cure | |- |''Guitar'' |"Steady As She Goes" |The Raconteurs | |- |''Guitar'' |"Untouched" |The Veronicas | |- |''Guitar'' |"Fell In Love With A Girl" |The White Stripes | |- |''Guitar'' |"Steamy Windows" |Tina Turner | |- |''Guitar'' |"Beautiful Day" |U2 | |- |''Guitar'' |"A-Punk" |Vampire Weekend | |- |''Store'' |"Banquet" |Bloc Party | |- |''Store'' |"The Reason" |Hoobastank | |- |''Store'' |"Ruby" |Kaiser Chiefs | |- |''Store'' |"Apply Some Pressure" |Maxïmo Park | |- |''Store'' |"The Bartender And The Thief" |Stereophonics | |- |''Store'' |"Don't Stand So Close To Me" |The Police | |- |''Store'' |"The Man Who Can't Be Moved" |The Script | |- |''Store'' |"Sweet Disposition" |The Temper Trap | |- |''Store'' |"Band On The Run" |Wings | |- |''Store'' |"Jean Genie" |David Bowie | |- |''Store'' |"This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" |Fall Out Boy | |- |''Store'' |"She Bangs The Drums" |The Stone Roses | |- |''Store'' |"Nancy Boy" |Placebo | |- |''Store'' |"Say What You Want" |Texas | |- |''Store'' |"Club Foot" |Kasabian | |- |''Store'' |"No Tomorrow" |Orson | |- |''Store'' |"Stop and Stare" |OneRepublic | |- |''Store'' |"Buck Rogers" |Feeder | |- |''Store'' |"Kiss With A Fist" |Florence and the Machine | |- |''Store'' |"Take Me Out" |Franz Ferdinand | |- |''Store'' |"Ace of Spades" |Motörhead | |- |''Store'' |"Common People" |Pulp | |- |''Store'' |"Chasing Cars" |Snow Patrol | |- |''Store'' |"20th Century Boy" |T. Rex | |- |''Store'' |"Everybody Wants To Rule The World" |Tears for Fears | |- |''Store'' |"Rock The Casbah" |The Clash | |- |''Store'' |"Chelsea Dagger" |The Fratellis | |- |''Store'' |"When You Were Young" |The Killers | |- |''Store'' |"Sing" |Travis | |- |''Store'' |"Love Is All Around" |Wet Wet Wet | |- |''Store'' |"Beetlebum" |Blur | |- |''Store'' |"This Love" |Maroon 5 | |- |''Store'' |"America" |Razorlight | |- |''Store'' |"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" |Fall Out Boy | |- |''Store'' |"What's Up" |4 Non Blondes | |- |''Store'' |"Don't Speak" |No Doubt | |- |''Store'' |"Stay Positive" |The Hold Steady | |- |''Store'' |"Makes Me Wonder" |Maroon 5 | |- |''Store'' |"Call Me" |Blondie | |- |''Store'' |"Addicted to Love" |Robert Palmer | |- |''Store'' |"No Rain" |Blind Melon | |- |''Store'' |"Chasing Pavements" |Adele | |- |''Store'' |"Here Comes Your Man" |Pixies | |- |''Store'' |"I Predict a Riot" |Kaiser Chiefs | |- |''Store'' |"You're Gorgeous" |Baby Bird | |- |''Store'' |"Starman" |David Bowie | |} Category:Master Song Lists Category:SingStar: Guitar